1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable furniture, and more particularly to a side mount device for multiple foldable furniture, which can well pack and display the foldable furniture while being space effective.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional foldable furniture, such as a foldable chair or a foldable table has become very popular since the foldable furniture is economy and cheap, and can be quickly and easily folded for carriage and storage and unfolded for use. Especially when some participant-intensive activities take place in multi-function rooms or designated areas, the foldable furniture can be temporary set up in minutes. After the functions, the foldable furniture can be quickly folded up for storage.
Such conventional foldable furniture comprises a supporting panel and a leg frame pivotally connected thereto wherein the foldable furniture is capable being folded between a set-up position and a folded position. For example, the foldable table is capable of folding the leg frame underneath the tabletop (the supporting panel) or the foldable chair is capable of pivotally folding the leg frame with respect to the seat frame (the supporting panel). The common feature of such conventional foldable furniture is that when the foldable furniture is folded up, the size of the foldable furniture is reduced for easily carriage and storage.
However, it is a headache for the user to pack a plurality of foldable furniture. For example, the foldable tables must be overlappedly stacked up together such that the foldable tables will be easily cracked by their own weights. Moreover, the foldable chairs must be lined up with each other for packaging. Therefore, while transporting the foldable chairs, not only a few foldable chairs are packed together for easily transportation but also the foldable chairs will be easily scratched by the adjacent foldable chairs.
In addition, the major drawback of the foldable furniture is that when they are well packed, the user must take the foldable furniture at the outermost position. In other words, the foldable furniture at the mid-position of the packaging is impossible to be taken out because the whole stack of the foldable furniture may be collapsed, which may cause a serious injury to the user.